Crew Poems
by Silver Booster
Summary: Just a collection of poems I wrote about the various crews. And if you're lost at the end of my other story aka Silver Streak, the storyline is inside.
1. The Dragon Eyes

- - -**Note:** Yeah, people are probably going ". . .?" at the end of "Silver streak", so I'd better explain the storyline. My best friend and I used to hang out together A LOT on this one island until some sort of overload separated us. Now I'm stuck in Dragon City, and she's stuck on. . .well, see for yourself! Oh yes, and we don't remember each other AT ALL until the last story. Her story is called "SH: Total Mixup" and "The Truth Revealed", but the second one won't be coming out for some time. Anyway, this is just something I wrote out of the blue one day, and the words just came to me so. . .

**Disclaimer:** I am not the genius behind this wonderful show, sadly.

**The Dragon Eyes**

A shadow moves quickly through the night

No one can stand against it, for they have the gear

To control dragons and humans alike

And if you get too close, they might

Take you as well.

Gear thefts, dragon thefts, doesn't matter

If you mess with them

You'd best have thruster gear handy

When they chase you, people will scatter

To make room for the Psi-class black dragons.

Decepshun and Moordryd are the leaders of this dangerous crew

Though not really evil

Just trying to get his father's approval

This is not all that new

He's been trying for sixteen years.

And as far as the others go

A sarcastic bunch

Always having the Dragon Booster chase them

Wherever they go

It really gets on their nerves.

So if you see this crew, night or day

You'd best get on your dragon

And run like the Muhorta is after you

Because Moordryd, Cain, Rancyyd, and Swayy

Will be after you, no matter where you go.

- - -

**Note:** I don't know why this poem came out so quickly. . .I literally wrote it in a couple of minutes. Anyhow, expect poem 2: The Dragon Flares, soon! Remember, review!


	2. The Dragon Flares

**Note:** I was originally planning on spreading out the poems just a little bit more because of other assignments. . .but I only need to do some everyday to keep up. Like I would EVER fall behind. I have WAY too much time on my hands.

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to keep repeating myself? See Chapter 1.

- - -

**The Dragon Flares**

Burning a trail through tracks of fire

Magma-class dragons, with their equally fiery riders

If you race them, don't fall off the track

Or the results could be dire

Even if you manage to survive.

One of the twelve down city crews

None are as loyal as they are

With the best red gear there is

And all the Dragon City news

Just run as fast as you can, and try to keep up.

Pyrrah and Phorrj lead this crew, and they always race fair

Only when blackness controls them

Do they ever change; if you're hunting them down

Look nowhere

But the fire cave.

Though when things go off the track

Neither of them can be trusted

Ever unpredictable, now that they're free

Now know that there is no way back

Only forward, and into the fire.

So now know that if they race you

Know that they only race fair

But if you go off the track

There's no telling what they will do

Their motto: May the fire in your heart light the way to your destiny.

- - -

**Note:** Should these continue? I mean, no one has reviewed yet. . .the next poem will be about the Prophets, in case anyone wants to know. Remember: if you want more poems, submit reviews!


	3. The Prophets

**Note: **Still waiting for someone to review "Silver Streak", so I'm not too sure if that story was any good. It was originally going to be divided into chapters, but at the time, I wasn't to sure how to divide the story up. Anyhow, after this poem, I'm going to be buried under other work, so there probably won't be another until at least the middle of May. June is more like it.

**Disclaimer: **Must I keep repeating myself?

- - -

**The Prophets**

Unpredictable, and always battling anything in their way

These orange, riderless dragons race through the night

Always getting caught up in chaos

More often, they will cause it, then, while running away

They may harness you with mind controlling gear.

In the beginning, they served Propheci, and his deranged plans for war

Only this time, so dragons could win

But soon, they rebelled against him, trying to work with humans

With help from the Dragon Booster, they imprisoned Propheci and sealed the door

Now, he may be trapped forever.

Reepyr is Propheci's fearless rider, though he used to be a slave

And always being controlled got on his nerve

He is now struggling to control this wild crew

As well as trying to keep them inside the cave

For when they escape, there will be no stopping them.

The other members consist of hundreds of dragons that may look the same

But don't dare to judge them based on that; you are making a big mistake

Don't fool around with any of these wild ones

They may not follow Propheci anymore, but they NEVER play games

All of them know what they want, and know how to get it.

For now, everyone in Dragon City is safe

But this will not last forever

It's best to be careful, as the door is becoming more and more unstable

Once loose, wild, and out of the cave

No one can be safe, perhaps, not even the Dragon Booster.

- - -

**Note: **Yeah, I know, this poem isn't NEARLY as good as the other ones, but it's the best I can do when the TV is blasting away. Anyhow, I need some suggestions as to what crew I should write about next. Remember, as far as that goes, the majority wins. One more thing; anybody know what's up with Dragon Booster not being on Tuesday through Thursday at 8:00 anymore?? Has it been rescheduled, if so, when? I already missed some good episodes, so let me know!!


End file.
